(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a drive control device with a traction control function for a right-left independent drive vehicle such as an in-wheel motor vehicle.
(Description of Related Art)
As a traction control method for a right-left independent drive vehicle, the following techniques have been proposed. In conventional art (Patent Document 1), on the basis of the motor rotation speed of one wheel of left and right wheels, a reference speed for the motor rotation speed of the other wheel which is a control target is determined. A certain allowable speed range is added to the reference speed determined thus, and the resultant range is set as a speed limit range for the motor rotation speed of the control target. Limitation is provided to a torque command value on the basis of the set speed limit range, whereby grip is maintained even on a slippery road surface to enable stable traveling.
In other conventional art (Non-Patent Document 1), a target slip ratio for each wheel of a right-left independent drive vehicle is set, and a driving torque is controlled in accordance with the difference between the target slip ratio and the actual slip ratio so as to follow the target slip ratio, thereby inhibiting a slip of each wheel.